high school dxd: helljumper
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: La historia se lleva a cabo en el año 2552, cuando los seres humanos bajo el mando de la UNSC están en una guerra con la alianza sobrenatural regresan para recuperar su planeta, Aunque la UNSC logra repeler la mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas no es suficiente para llegar ala sede de la alianza, es por ello que se envian alas fuerzas odst: dead caprice comandadas por hyoudo issei...


hola aqui con un nuevo fic, tiene una ligera pisca de mescla con el juego de halo 3 odst sin embargo epsero que os guste el inicio...

sin mas el inicio del fic...

* * *

capitulo 1:el decenso...

corre el año 2552...

han pasado ya 540 años desde el fin de la guerra sobre natural contra la brigada del khaos...

la humanidad esta en guerra con la alianza sobrenatural...

estamos perdiendo...

las fuerzas sobrenaturales han arrasado ciudades y matado billones en su campaña genocida por el control del planeta...

los sobrevivientes optaron por refugiarse en las estrellas...

solo unos cuantos permanecieron en la luna siendo el ultimo bastión de la humanidad que oponía resistencia ala exterminacion total de la raza humana...

eso se acabo...

múltiples naves sobrenaturales han traspasado la ultima defensa de la humanidad y arrasado la base lunar...

los informes oficiales confirman graves daños y gran cantidad de bajas civiles...

el estado mayor del mando espacial de las naciones unidas ha preparado su respuesta...

equipos altamente entrenados y con cualidades especiales conocidos como soldados de choque de desenso orbital estan listos para asaltar la capital de la aliaza sobrenatural desde naves de la armada en orbita baja...

es una mision casi suicida...

pero estas tropas son la creme de la creme...

y esta mision solo es el inicio del final de todas las guerras...

* * *

 **unsc say my name**

 **crusero clase falcon de las fuersas armadas de respuesta rapida**

 **14:40:27 hrs**

en el lugar se encontraban 4 soldados uno de ellos tenia la cabellera castaña y solo que vestia una armadura roja, este permencia durmiendo en una esquina cerca de unas viie

-la armada los enfrento?-pregunto un soldado de armadura morada

-por supuesto es la tierra-contesto otro de armadura amarilla

-mas vale tarde que nunca-contesto uno de sus compañeros con armadura azul

-muestra un poco mas de respeto-dijo el de amarillo molesto por el comentario de su compañero, el otro solo se asusto y sacudio una de sus manos tratando de tranquilizarlo

-solo estoy diciendo que no terminanron el trabajo-contesto el de azul

-no lo dejaron para nosotros-contesto el de azul

en ese momento unas luces de amarillo comenzaron a brillar y apagarse junto aun sonido de alarma que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes salvo el castaño que seguia durmiendo, al momento llegaron dos personas un joven de cabellera nega corta y ojos rojos y una mujer joven de altura media con el pelo rojo largo oscuro y los ojos una bufanda roja que demuestra su fila como capitán.

-ya sabes como es esto, en marcha¡-ordeno el pelinegro a sus compañeros, a chica habia llamado la atencion de los soldados mas que las palabras del oficial al mando

-huy..que preciosidad-comento el de armadura azul cosa que incomodo ala chica y al peliengro

-capsulas... ya¡-ordeno el pelinegro molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros y subordinados los cuales obedecieron las ordenes de su oficial y se diriguieron asus viie

-reemplazos?-pregunto la chica al oficial pelinegro

-a estas alturas? y quien no?¡-contesto el pelinegro viendo asus hombres

-almenos obedecen-contesto la chica

-a mi..y no les va a gustar lo que oigan-contesto el chico

-ordenes son ordenes-contesto la chica viendo al pelinegro con una sonriza

-vamos scarlet que puede ser mas importante que esa nave?-pregunto el pelinegro

-mis ordenes...y zero mejor llamame capitan-contesto la chica- pasare de esa parte, indicame donde sentarme-dijo la chica dirguiendose alas viie, el pelinegro solo vio hacia el techo rogandole a cualquier dios que le dieran paciencia, por otra parte los soldados se preparaban con su equipamiento

-que era esa armadura que llevaba?-pregunto el de armadura morada

-no se..no estaba viendole el equipo- contesto el de armadura azul para ver asu compañero de armadura amarilla- puf..encerio?-pregunto al ver como su compañero tenia en sus manos un subfusil en manos

-sera combate cercano-contesto de de amarillo, el de azul solo tomo una escopeta de entre todas las armas

-exacto-contesto feliz por ello apuntandole a su compañero con la escopeta, este solo alejo el cañon de su camino, los tres despues voltearon a ver asu oficial y la chica que de dirigian alas viie

-el penúltimo junto al mio-contesto el oficial ala chica que se dirigio ala viie señalada, los tres soldados solo se vieron entre ellos

-hu..comodo-contesto el de armadura azul sin embargo el oficial que escucho las palabras se acerco asus hombres- nos diras como se llama?-le pregunto a su oficial

-señorita ...inteligencia naval del equipo green falcon-contesto quitandole la escopeta de las manos de su subordinado-la nueva jefa-termino con aquellas palabras

-hu..vaya...-contesto el de azul decepcionado por la informacion y la posicion de la chica

-asi que cuidado con lo que dicen-contesto el pelinegro tomando un rifle francotirador y entregándoselo al de azul- siéntense vamos a decender¡-ordeno el pelinegro molesto para luego dirigirse asu capsula de decenso dejando alos tres solos

y que hago con esto en la capital de la alianza sobrenatural?-se pregunto el de armadura azul para diriguirse asu compañero castaño y despertarlo de golpe...relativamente le dio un golpe con el arma para despertarlo-despierta dormilon-dijo molestando al castaño antes de ser empujado por su compañero de armadura amarilla

-tranquilo novato, es verdad aun no nos presentamos quien eres?-pregunto el de armadura amarilla

-soy hyoudo...hyoudo issei-contesto el castaño viendo al de armadura amarilla

-bien issei yo soy...-antes de que pudiera presentarse formalmente la alarma de cuenta regresiva comenzo a sonar- hablaremos despues una vez llegemos a tierra ahora te conviene ser de los fuertes y callados-contesto entregandole un subfusil el cual el castaño tomo y coloco en un espacio para armas de la viie, al momento la capsula comenzo a cerrarse mientras el de armadura amarilla se diriguia asu viie y se cerraba, todos estaban en sus viie las cules solo vieron como la compuerta de su baia de lanzamiento se abria y la de la sala de misiones se cerraba, la vista que tenian era de multiples viie colgadas y listas para ser lanzadas ala tierra, en el tablero de control de la viie aparecieron dos imagenes una era la chica que tenia un casco puesto y el de su oficial al mando

-los ultimos reportes indican que nuestras fuerzas lograron repeler ala fuerzas de defensa primarias de la capital lejos de nuestra zona de aterrizaje-dijo la chica

-se alejaron todos? y por que?-pregunto el soldado de armadura negra extrañado por eso

-aqui arriba no lo averiguaremos-informo la chica

\- ¡Soldados, tenemos luz verde y muchas ganas de matar! decendemos al infierno asi que pongale huevos¡-dijo el oficial a sus hombres para animarlos-y cierren bien todo! ¡No pienso limpiar cápsulas!-ordeno y al mismo tiempo bromeo, al momento varias capsulas fueron disparadas de la nave de transporte, un total de 100 capsulas decendian a gran velocidad hacia la tierra

lo que todos veian eran los restos de la flota de defenza que enfrento a las fuerzas sobrenaturales con anterioridad y que habian logrado hacer el decenso de fuerzas anteriores que retiraons alas de defenza de la capital, todos estaban sorprendidos por los restos que permenecian en la orbita baja del planeta

-lo retiro...la flota resivio una madrisa-dijo el de armadura azul divertido

-oye recuerdas cuando te dije que te callaras?-pregunto el oficial al soldado de armadura azul cuya voz se escuchaba

-si..?-pregunto el soldado extrañado

-Considéralo una orden permanente.-ordeno el oficial molesto por el comentario **-** Capitán, 15 clics para la cubierta.-informo el oficial

 **-** ¡Ajuste de trayectoria, a mi señal!-ordeno la chica

 **-** ¡Que es lo que dijo!-dijo el de amarillo sorprendido y tomado desprevenido

 **-** ¡Ya!-ordeno la chica al momento todas las capsulas cambiaron su curso diriguiendoce hacia el centro donde permencia una barrera magica levantada

 **-** Vamos muy desviados.-informo el de azul al ver que no iban ala ciudad sino al centro mismo donde estaban los lideres de las fracciones

 **-** Vamos a donde debemos.-contesto la chica

 **-** Pero no llegaremos a la ciudad.-contesto incomodo el de azul por la orden de la chica

-¡Radiación!-informo el de amarillo que via como los indicadores de su capsula se disparaban **-** ¿Eso era un artefacto nuclear?-pregunto el de amarillo por la radio antes de ver como un dragon de gran tamaño aparecia y frente a este una fisura

 **-** ¡No es una brecha dimencional forzada!-informo la chica preocupada viendo la retirada del dragon de proporciones colosales **-** ¡Ruptura de dimenciones, hay que...!-antes de terminar la oracion la chica de cabellera blanca desaparecio de su imagen

-¡Perdemos potencia!-informo el de armadura morada por la radio

-¡Activen los paracaídas, caemos con fuerza!-contesto el pelinegro mientras su imagen desaparecia

 _el castaño estaba preparando su paracaidas sin embargo una cápsula golpeo la suya dejandolo inconciente por la fuerza del impacto hasta caer libremente hacia la ciudad..._

* * *

el castaño no veia nada...

solo negrura...

-..erta...-fueron las palabras que escuchaba en la oscuridad

-que?...-pregunto issei aun en la oscuridad sin embargo su campo de vison se volvio borrosa

-..pierta...-fueron las palabras que escuchaba

-que dices?-pregunto el castaño aun vinedo borroso

-que despiertes y me ayudes a abrir tu capsula carajo¡-ordeno el pelinegro que golpeaba su capsula con su arma tratando de abrirla, el castaño reacciono y oprimio los botones de abertura, el aire comprimido se su capsula salio por conductos liberando presion hasta mandar volando la puesta al otro lado de la calle, el castaño se levanto de su capsula para salir y ver como multiples soldados disparaban a angeles y demonios en el cielo, otros disparaban a algunos que estaban en el suelo, sin embargo la diferencia d epoderes era evidente ya que los angeles y demonios usaban magia defensiva y ataques magicos

-que ha sucedido?¡-preugnto issei mientras sacaba su arma de su viie y apuntaba al cielo disparando a algunos demonios en el aire los cuales calleron al suelo muertos

-nada bueno...la onda de la brecha nos desvio de nuestro objetivo y hemos caido alas afueras de la capital de kuoh por si fuera poco el resto del equipo se disperso y calleron en diferentes ubicaciones si no es que se perdieron y murireon en el reingreso-informo el pelinegro disparando a algunos angeles que usaban circulos magicos para cubrirse

-ya veo tenemos que salir de aqui y reagruparnos hay que sacar a estos soldados de aqui señor¡-sugirio issei disparndo a unos demonios en el suelo que llesian moribundos pero con un espiritu de lucha que estaba ardiendo hasta hace unos momentos

-si lo se, issei tu cubre la retirada de los soldados yo los retendre-informo el peliengro pocicionandoce frente de todos y guardando su rifle atras de el

-entendido pero que hara señor?-pregunto issei

-issei autorizo el uso de los sacred gears-informo el pelinegro mientras extendia su brazo derecho issei solo se sumia en un ligero recuerdo

- _hace cinco años...cuando la guerra humano sobrenatural empezo solo unos pocos se opusieron ala idea de las fracciones de conquistar la tierra y exterminar ala humanidad...uno de ellos fue el, zero el heroe negro y el unico en quien he podido confiar sin duda alguna el jamas dejaria morir a nadie bajo su mando por eso yo tampoco permitire que mas vidas sean apagadas_ -dijo issei entre sus pensaminetos para exteder su brazo-adelante dragon emperador rojo, bosted gear incursio¡-grito el castaño mientras al momento era vestido por su balance breaker sin embargo esta era diferente era de color negro con gemas rojas y potaba una capa

-mh...hay que ver issei te di autorizacion de que usaras el sacred gear no el balance breaker pero que mas da...ademas yo tampoco pensaba reprimirme-dijo el pleinegro divertido por la actitud de su subordinado y amigo antes de que una espada en vaina apareciera en su cintura la cual tomo del mango para desenfundar la espada- manifiestate festin de la sangre de los dioses dragones, dragon de la muerte...¡llena de nubes negras los cielos! adelante dragon celestial negro bahamut!-grito el peliengro mientras un dragon de flamas rojas aparecia detras de el para cubrirlo y vestirlo en una armadura negra

los demonios y angeles presentes veian con terror las dos armaduras frente a ellos con cara de no creerlos...

-n..no puede ser...el demonio traidor de las fracciones, el dragon emperador rojo hyoudo issei-dijo un demonio

-y el dragon negro de la muerte...zero-termino un angel que temblaba, los soldados por su parte estaban aliviados y veian que ahora ese dia comenzaria la verdadera ofenciva contra las fracciones sobrenaturales

-miren¡-grito un marine al ver las dos armaduras- son los lideres de la odst: dead caprice, el teniente hyoudo issei y el capitan zero...no podemos retorceder, todas las fuerzas contraataquen¡-ordeno el marine

-hurra-asintieron todos los marines que se encontraban en el lugar para comenzar a disparar alos angeles que se cubrian con barreras las cuales eran destruidas por las armaduras con un solo golpe...

* * *

next act...

registro de mision...

hola soy hyoudo issei, teniente de la escuadra especial de la odst dead caprice

pero que ha pasado?¡sin duda alguna 500 años han sido mucho tiempo y en solo 5 la humanidad ha sido devasta y obligada a replegarse a alas estrellas pero... exactamente por que?

aun apesar de mis dudas no me doy por vencido, he regresado ala tierra despues de mi larga ausencia para proteger ala gente que no puede hacerlo junto a mis amigos y los unicos con los que he contado en estos ultimos 5 años, el capitan zero de la dead caprice y la capitana scarlet hibiki de la gren falcon

nosotros tres hemos sido los unicos que se opusieron a los actos de la alianza sobrenatural contra la humanidad, aunque sabemos que hay un oculto y maquiavelico plan en marcha contra la humanidad que cambiara todo lo que conocemos.

nuestra mision original consistia en apoyar alas fuerzas de la ciudad para llegar ala sede de la alianza en kuoh mi antiguo hogar y derrotar alos lideres de las fracciones, sin embargo la inexplicable huida del gran rojo ha dispersado a mi y a zero alas afueras de la ciudad con las fuerzas de defenza del las fracciones mientras que nuestros compañeros has sido replegados por kuoh en el decenso

no cabe duda que zero hara lo que sea para reencontrarse con scarlet, despues de todo son novios pero me preocupa que no lo hagamos a tiempo, ella es una mujer dedicada que cualquiera mataria por tener sin embargo tiene el defecto de ser autosuficiente lo que generara que si ella ha caido cerca de sede de la alianza, ella por obligacion se dirija sola al edificio mas seguro de la tierra y donde estaran los lideres de todas las fracciones lo que nos pone en un gran aprieto.

solo espero y ella no actue imprudentemente y podamos nosotros dos llegar ala sede antes que ella sin embargo el camino sera a dos dias a pie, si fuera facil ir volando lo hariamos pero en nuestra posicion actual es dificil

solo nos queda abrirnos paso atravez de las lineas enemigas y rogar que podamos llegar a tiempo al centro de kuoh...

...sin excepciones fin del registro.

* * *

bien he terminado el primer capitulo espero hos haya gustado

bien como veran hay tres soldados del equipo odst:dead caprice de la divicion: skull force, que no tienen nombre o apariencia, si quieren que un oc sea el que tome el lugar de alguno de estos favor de enviarlo por inbox o si quieren que represente a algun otro personaje de alguna de las fracciones como rival de los humanos

hago notar que los oc deberan tener un sacred gear o pertenecer a alguna raza de las conocidas en high school dxd.

bien sin mas me despido

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
